The Puppet
Where you looking for The Puppet's counterpart Torture Puppet, Shadow Lockjaw, the animatronic that was once known as "Shadow Puppet" or Lockjaw, the animatronic that the puppet's soul now possesses? TRTF Classic= The Puppet, called The Marionette until the official name was confirmed, is an gift-giving animatronic in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, that appears in the official Five Nights at Freddy's series and also The Return to Freddy's series. He first appears in The Return to Freddy's Classic. where he is the main antagonist. and the one who regenerate the animatronics to kill the player. Appearance His appearance was reused from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from his jumpscare and a small in-game cutscene, in which he gains small, white pupils). His face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of his eyes to the top of his mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. His body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. He has no feet, but his legs are tapered to a point. He has neither hair nor head accessories. Behaviour Gameplay The Puppet starts in the Party Room, before moving to the Dining Area, and then the Show Stage, he will then revive Bonnie (Freddy Fazbear the 2nd time, and Chica the 3rd time) before going to the East Hall. He will then appear in the East Hall Corner before appearing in The Office. If the player doesn't put on the Freddy Mask on time, he will jumpscare the player. Minigames More info coming soon |-|TRTF2= The Puppet reappears in The Return to Freddy's 2. He is an gift-giving animatronic in Fredbear's Family Diner and an major antagonist in the game. Appearance Like the rest of the animatronics from the second game, the Puppet finally obtained his original model. He appears just like his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 once again, except his colors appear to be brighter and he is missing white stripes on his limbs. Behaviour The Puppet's function is the same way as in Five Nights at Freddy's 2; the player have to wind a music box in Party Room 2. If the counter is empty, he will attack. Trivia *Strangely, the gift box is absent from Party Room 2. *When he jumpscares the player, it seems that he goes a bit to the right and then return to his actual position when he jumpscares the player. This is most likely an animation error. **Other animatronics can jumpscare the player in the same way as Puppet does, but they doesn't have this error. *In the game files, there are images of his TRTF:Classic/FNaF 2 counterpart. |-|Cameos= The Puppet makes a minor appearance in two The Return to Freddy's 3 minigames; in "The Joy of Creation" minigame and in "Happiest Moment of my Life". He also appears in The Return to Freddy's 4. This time he appears in the minigame "Sad Life" where he gives gift to children in the hallway. He saw kids bullying Green Guy's Son at the end of the minigame. This could represent how Poniator was harrased and threatened from using Candy the Cat in The Return to Freddy's Classic. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic 691.png|The Puppet in the Party Room, emerging from his music box. 692.png|The Puppet about to leave the Party Room Dining Area Puppet.png|The Puppet in the Dining Area. 686.png|Puppet on the Show Stage, with Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. 664.png|The Puppet in the East Hall. 659.png|The Puppet in the East Hall Corner 6512.png|The Puppet in The Office. Puppet's jumpscare TRTF.gif|Puppet jumpscaring the player. Note that his jumpscare animation was reused from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Night1.png|The Puppet in the Custom Night screen. Puppet'sWholeAppearenceInTRTFAndFNAF2.png|Puppet's full appearence in TRTF 1 (it was re-used from FNAF 2) The Return to Freddy's 2 Gameplay 855.png|The Puppet's mask for the cutscenes. 157 (1).png|The Puppet's sprite for the minigames. Puppet Jumpscare Faster.gif|link=Puppets jumpscare Miscellaneous cuttherope.png|A teaser for an upcoming installment in the TRTF SAGA featuring a new, mysterious version of the Puppet. DJdbW7FUMAAo1vn.jpg|Close up at the updated model of The Puppet for the new installement. DJdbVyoVwAAZaly.jpg|Full look at the updated model of The Puppet for the new installement. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's Classic The song that plays when The Puppet is in The Office. The scream that The Puppet makes when killing the player. WARNiNG! LOUD! External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/The_Puppet The Puppet on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Toys Category:Adventure Category:Puppets Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF Volume 1